Immortal (Hiatus)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is an immortal. Him, his brother, and his sister all live together with one strong rule. Don't fall in love with a mortal. What happens when Natsu meets a mortal and breaks the one rule? Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Not me! If I did, there would be CHAOS. Rated T for language! **Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal- Chapter 1- Who Is He?**

* * *

"Lu-chan, you did not!" My best friend Levy laughed at the story I told her.

"I did!" I replied also laughing. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Magnolia's resident rich girl. I wasn't that proud of it. I couldn't attend regular school and people always wanted a picture of the daughter of the famous Jude Heartfilia. Levy is my best friend. We met at the library 8 years ago. She later introduced me to Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana. We later met Wendy, who is 4 years younger than us at age 12. We consider her one of us still. Anyway, Levy and I are at the mall right now. I just told her a funny story of something that happened with Erza last week. Just then, I bumped into a guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" My voice trailed off as I realized I was talking to the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I didn't even realize I had been staring.

"Uh… you okay?" He asked. I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Sorry." I grabbed Levy and ran off. I glanced back at the guy and saw him looking my way with a tilted head and raised eyebrows. I cursed myself for being that embarrassing and realized I would probably never see him again. If I did, I would obviously recognize him. I mean, he had _pink_ hair.

Back at Levy's, I poured out my feelings to her. "Oh Levy-chan! I totally blew it! I meet the hottest guy I've ever seen and I run away! Baka!"

"Lu-chan! He goes to my school! You'll definitely see him again!"

"Really? Yay!"

"He's the quiet kid and kinda labeled as a 'bad boy', but if you like him I guess I'll try to help you."

"Thanks so much, Levy-chan!"

* * *

Hours later, I left Levy's house. It was around 11 and I was walking through the rough part of town. Just then, someone's hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was to muffled to be heard.

"A Heartfilia, huh? Looks like we hit the jackpot, ha." I heard a man's voice. Suddenly, the hand was jerked away from my face. I crouched down, closed my eyes, and covered my ears. I smelled smoke. I looked up to see my pink haired savior. I gasped when I recognized the guy from the mall.

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel? Do you know Wendy? I'm her friend!" Natsu placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Heh, yeah. She's my little sis." I smiled as he held out a hand to help me up. He walked me home and we exchanged numbers. From the balcony in my room, I bit my lip and watched him walk away. I sighed and my personal maids, Virgo and Aquarius, laughed.

"Does the Princess have a crush?" We were close enough for them to make jokes about me.

"Well, at least she's closer to having a boyfriend. I always thought she was too weird to get one!" Aquarius laughed. I playfully hit her.

"Shut up! I don't like him…" I began to blush and my maids laughed. I looked at his contact in my phone. I filled out everything on his and he filled out everything on mine. Except age. His birthday was there, June 21st, but there was no year. Hmm. Oh well. I should just be happy I have his number! And why did Wendy never tell us she had an older brother? Maybe I should text her.

* * *

Wendy's POV

I was sitting on the couch in my house watching an anime when I heard my phone ding. I grabbed it and checked my messages.

 **Lucy: Wendy! Why didn't u tell me u had an older brother?**

I frowned. Lu-chan probably met Natsu-nii. This won't turn out well. Last time he had a girlfriend was in 1463. And no, it didn't end well. We ended up having to kill her after she discovered our family secret. It took 40 years for him to get over it.

 **Wendy: U didn't know? Oh. I have 2!**

 **Lucy: 2 older brothers and you knew I was single… :(**

 **Wendy: Lol… sorry Lucy-chan!**

 **Lucy: It's fine. So don't mind me asking… how old are ur brothers?**

I thought for a minute before sending the ages of my brothers.

 **Wendy: Natsu-nii is 17 and Zeref-nii is 19.**

 **Lucy: Perfect! Thx!**

As I sent the ages of my brothers, I sighed. I was actually 1,220 years old. I was born February 6th, 796. Natsu-nii is 1,225 years old born June 21st, 791. Zeref-nii is 1,227 years old born October 31st, 789. We aren't monsters. You can call us immortal. We have no family except for each other. We never age and we can't die. I hate lying, but if I tell anyone my real age, my brothers and I will be taken to a lab and experimented on. Zeref-nii cares for us. We have a 3-bedroom apartment thanks to him.

"I'm home!" I heard keys and a phone set down on a counter. I ran up to my brother.

"Natsu-nii! I heard you hooked up with my friend Lu-chan!"

"You heard already?"

"Yeah, she texted me wanting to know your age."

"Oh. You did say 17, right?"

"Duh!"

"Good! Now it's around midnight and past your bedtime." I frowned.

"I'm 1,220 years old I'm too old for a bedtime." Natsu smirked at my argument.

"Well, right now you're twelve." He picked me up and brought me to my room. He tucked me in and placed a kiss on my forehead. I kept a pout on my face and he kept a smirk. "Goodnight, _baby_ sis!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled it back in when I realized that's one of the reasons why he kept calling me a baby. I eventually fell asleep and dreamed about Natsu's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Flashback: Wendy POV

 _Today is August 23, 1463. Natsu's girlfriend is over right now. I honestly don't like her. Natsu is 672 years old he shouldn't be dating a 17-year-old. In fact, he shouldn't date at all. He can never get married, never have kids, never have a relationship that lasts more than a year. It's because we're immortal. The death thing doesn't work on us._

 _"_ _Natsu Dragneel, I HATE YOU." I heard the voice of Catherina, Natsu's girlfriend._

 _"_ _Catherina, you threatened to break up with me if I didn't tell you what I was hiding, so I told you! You can't hate me!" I tilted my head. Zeref did as well._

 _"_ _I'm reporting you to the government. You're a monster!" She grabbed her coat headed for the door but Zeref blocked her. "Move! I need to go report every Dragneel!"_

 _"_ _Why?" Zeref simply asked._

 _"_ _You're too old! In you're 600's you should be dead by now! You are immortal you should die!" Natsu walked up behind Catherina with a dagger. She turned around. Natsu kissed her on the lips. While in the kiss, he brought the dagger to her neck. He closed his eyes and stabbed her. I realized it had to be done. She found out our biggest secret. We brought her body to her family and killed them all before they could get to the police. Natsu grieved every single day for 40 years. He finally gave up on her. He stopped visiting her grave and started attending school again._

I woke up realizing it was morning. I thought about that dream. Natsu can't fall in love with Lucy. The story of Natsu and Lucy began just like the story of Natsu and Catherina. Natsu saved her, they exchanged contact information, and then the rest happens. I needed to do something, _fast._

* * *

 **Kat: Hope you like this story! Please review! (I'm only asking for reviews because I wanna know what people think of my story)**

 **Mirajane: I hope there are a lot of ships!**

 **Lucy: This doesn't seem half bad. Natsu seems like a nice guy!**

 **Happy: She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him!**

 **Lucy: SHUT UP CAT**

 **Gray: Flame Brain is old**

 **Gajeel: gihihi**

 **Natsu: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Discovery?**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Yesterday Natsu saved me. We exchanged contacts and I found out he's the brother of one of my close friends. I'm really bored right now so I decide to look over his contact.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **123-456-7890- Message|Call|FaceTime**

 **4783 Tibet Way (idk)**

 **June 21** **st** **, 1999**

I shrug and decide to send him a text.

 **Lucy: Hey Natsu! It's me! Just seeing what's up.**

 **Natsu: Oh, hey Luce. I'm pretty bored right now.**

Before I could reply to Natsu, I got a text from Erza.

 **Erza: Lucy! It is I, Erza Scarlet. Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Jellal, and I are all going out to 'hang' at the Fairy Tail invite only club. I would be pleased if you would join!**

Fairy Tail was a special club in town that is very elite, only very special people can join. And only by invite of "Master" Makarov. I'm sure I would be allowed to bring a guest! Once you're in the Fairy Tail club, you must get a tattoo. It would be there forever, so you had to choose the color and place carefully.

 **Lucy: Erza! Hey! No need 2 b so formal, I know it's u, ur in my contacts, lol. Anyway, sure! I'd love 2 join u all! Can I bring a new friend?**

 **Erza: My apologies for the formalities. And of course, you may bring your new friend. I'm sure Master won't mind.**

I smiled at this response. Erza was formal anyway, but fuck it! I texted Natsu back and invited him along.

 **Lucy: Sry for the long reply wait! I got an invite from a friend to hang. Wanna come? It's at a place called "Fairy Tail" in town.**

 **Natsu: Sweet. Thx for the invite. I'll be there.**

I grinned like an idiot for some reason at Natsu's reply. He was gonna meet my friends! I changed into a blue and white crop top with a pair of jean shorts. I put on a pair of black leather boots and tied a small ponytail on the side of my head using a blue ribbon, leaving the rest down. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. About half an hour later, I reached Fairy Tail and saw Natsu waiting outside for me. He waved.

* * *

"Hiya, Luce!"

"Hey Natsu! Thanks for coming! Let's just say I owed you for saving me, haha. Well, let's go in!" I motioned at the door. Natsu followed me in. He looked around in awe. He had a "what the fuck" look on his face and I followed his gaze to the bar. Mira was filling a cup with beer from a large barrel and he probably expected her to give Cana the cup, but instead, Mira drank the cup and Cana started gulping down the barrel. I laughed and led Natsu to table with my friends. "Hey guys! This is Natsu."

"Sup. Name's Gajeel." Gajeel said emotionlessly.

"I'm Levy!" She said with a small wave.

"Erza Scarlet. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Erza said gripping his hand so tightly, I saw him flinch in pain.

"I'm Jellal."

"Juvia is pleased to meet Natsu!" Juvia said. Natsu looked confused for a minute then realized she spoke in third person point of view.

"Loke." Loke said. Simple enough, I guess.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Natsu sighed because Gray was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Okay so here's what I've got. Luigi, Metal Head, Scary Girl, Blue Hair, 3rd person girl, Lion Kid, and Stripper." Natsu said. I growled. I then sighed when I realized Gray was the only one who cared about the nickname he was given.

"Oi! At least I didn't dye my hair pink! That seems gay to me!"

"It's salmon! And it's natural! I've tried dying but it never works Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Pyro!"

"ENOUGH." Erza bonked their heads together and they both fell to the ground holding their heads.

"Damn, he's too hard headed." Gray mumbled. Natsu glared at him. He was already on the good side of everyone at the table, except Gray which seemed to be a friendly rivalry. Just then, Lisanna walked over.

"Hi! Your name's Natsu, right? I'm Lisanna Strauss. I hope we can get to know each other better!" Lisanna sent a seductive smile towards Natsu. I sent Lisanna a message using my eyes that only girls understand. It's called "Girl Signal".

 _Lucy: Back off, Lisanna! I already called dibs on Natsu!_

 _Lisanna: Oh well, whore. I see a hot guy; I'm going for him!_

 _Cana: Ooh, shit just got real!_

 _Levy: Lu-chan, be careful! Something seems off about Natsu…_

 _Erza: Why are we using Girl Signal? The guys are getting suspicious…_

That's when I realized to anyone male, Girl Signal was just a bunch of weird eye twitches and glares. I made us look crazy to guys. We all snapped out of it and smiled innocently as if nothing ever happened.

"Okay… anyway… tell us about your past, Natsu."

"Um… sure, why not. My parents died a long time ago, I live with my 19-year-old brother Zeref and my 12-year-old sister, Wendy. You all know her, right?" Everyone nodded. Natsu smiled. "Well, yeah. I had a girlfriend, Catherina, but she… was murdered."

"Oh, Natsu. I'm so sorry!" Lisanna said giving Natsu a hug. I glared at her but she just smirked.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I couldn't protect her. Anyway, my siblings are the only family I have and I'm not into having a relationship. That's all." Lisanna and my eyes both dulled at this statement.

 _Damnit! He's not over his dead ex! Maybe I still have a chance anyway._ I thought.

* * *

Hours later, it was about 11. I decided it was time to leave and everyone else agreed. Still not having learned my lesson, I walked through the bad part of town again. Just then, a man pinned me against a wall and started groping me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed He responded with a mumble I couldn't understand. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and figured he was drunk, but being drunk was no excuse. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and brought a knife to my forehead. He then pulled out a gun. I shut up immediately wishing my hero would come. Just then, I heard a familiar voice.

"That's no way to treat a lady." It was Natsu! My hero had arrived. The man pointed the gun at Natsu. I was about to scream again, but I thought he would shoot me.

"Take one more step, I'll shoot you." The man said with a gruff voice.

"You sure you wanna try that? That girl is my best friend and I'm willing to be shot for her." Natsu said with a smirk. I wanted to ask why he was smirking at the thought of being shot, but I figured he had a plan. Natsu took a few steps toward us. No! I thought.

 _Boom._ The trigger was pulled and the gunshot was heard throughout the area because many lights turned on and figures appeared as silhouettes in the windows. I wailed as the bullet teared through the flesh on Natsu's stomach. Despite being shot just below his heart, Natsu only winced and gritted his teeth. The man shot him again, this time it got his head. Natsu placed only a hand on his head and continued walking towards us. As soon as he reached us, he took the gun from the man, and somehow broke it. He pulled the bloody bullets out of his head and stomach and showed it to the man. He placed his hand back on his head where the bullet had just been pulled out from.

"Bad idea, bastard." Natsu punched the guy and he fell to the ground in pain. Natsu ran over to me and held me in a tight hug. "Luce, you okay?" I nodded slightly. "You're bleeding." He said placing a finger on a cut on my forehead.

"Me? I'm barely bleeding! You just got fucking shot! Twice! I'm calling an ambulance!" I took out my phone and began to dial 911. But Natsu took my phone and replaced it with his hand. He shook his head. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Instead of a response, he lifted his shirt and removed the hand from his head. It revealed the places where he was shot, perfectly fine with no sign of injury or a mark, as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

I asked if I could go home with him, just so he could explain to me how this happened in a more private place. The walk to his place was awkward and silent. When we arrived, Zeref was reading and Wendy was texting. We sat on the couch. I was the one to break the silence.

"So? Please explain how you are alive after getting shot two times." I said crossing my arms. Zeref and Wendy looked at me then Natsu. It went back and forth for about half a minute, then they both left the room. Natsu sighed.

"Luce, I'm so sorry I haven't told you this, but it's a huge secret…" I tilted my head. "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm immortal." I gasped.

"No way." I whispered. "I-immortal, h-how long have you been a-alive? A-and your s-siblings?"

"I'm 1,225 years old. Zeref is 1,227 years old. Wendy is 1,220 years old. You remember my dead girlfriend? She's from 553 years ago. I killed her after I told her this secret and she tried to report us to the government. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise." I gasped.

"Natsu. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm not just friends with you. Don't forget, I knew Wendy first. I will not allow the guy who saved me, twice, and one of my best friends to be dissected." Natsu smiled at my small speech. Wendy ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Lu-chan!" I smiled at Wendy, and Natsu smiled at me. I frowned when I realized something.

"Natsu, how do handle, you know, making and keeping friends? And also how did you even gain immortality?" I asked. I wondered how his friends reacted when they grew old and Natsu still looked 17. Did he outlive his family? How did he even become immortal?

"Well, we outlive all our loved ones. We try to avoid contact with old friends after high school. Catherina was the only friend I had ever had in a thousand years, and the only person I told my secret to, expecting her to love me anyway. But she tried to report us. And we became immortal for doing something bad. When we were born, it was a time when magic existed, and when Wendy was actually 12, I was actually 17, and Zeref was actually 19, our mom died of a sickness. Our dad refused to stay healthy after her death and died a few months later. We started tampering with the magic of life and death; then Ankhseram, the god of Life and Death, cursed us by making us live forever. Now, our one life wish is to die. But that's impossible." After Natsu finished explaining, Zeref entered.

"I blame myself for my sibling's curse. If only I controlled them and didn't help then try to bring back our parents, we would've died sometime in the late 800's."

"It's not your fault, Zeref-nii. It's all of our faults. No one is to completely blame. We should've accepted the death of our parents and moved on. Now we are cursed with outliving all of our new loved ones and watching them die while we remain young. I'll look 12 for an eternity. You both will look your ages for an eternity. Our new friends will grow and die while we live for another thousand years. Being immortal I guess isn't so bad. We got to experience a lot of big things. But I still wish to die." I stared at the siblings. I tried to imagine what they would look like if their physical appearance matched their age. I thought about how bad they probably feel. They will probably live to see the day the world ends. What is it like to be immortal? Living forever, unable to die. Having to watch everyone you love fade away. I have to keep their secret. I made a promise, I intend to keep it.

* * *

 **Kat: This is the longest chapter I've written between all of my stories. I usually try to stay at an average of 700-900 words per chapter, but this chapter is 2,310 words not including title and authors note.**

 **Mirajane: *drooling* NALU I SHIP IT**

 **Gajeel: *crying***

 **Lucy: Gajeel, are you crying?**

 **Gajeel: NO! Now go away bunny girl.**

 **Lucy: …**

 **Natsu: This will never happen bye.**

 **Gray: Kat doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she does, I would be with Juvia, Natsu would be with Lucy, Loke would be with Aries, Mavis would be with Zeref, Jellal would be with Erza, Elfman would be with Evergreen, Laxus would be with Mira, Bickslow would be with Lisanna, Gajeel would be with Levy, Wendy would be with Romeo, etc.**

 **Kat: That's a bit of an exaggeration, but it's true :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Big Bad School Days.**

Natsu's POV

I head to school. It's the most dreaded day of the week, Monday. I continue to walk until I hear my name being shouted. I stop and turn around to see a blond girl with a small ponytail tied up, that left the rest of her hair down, and she was also wearing our school uniform. It was Lucy.

"Hey Luce. You're going to this school now?" She nodded vigorously.

"You, Levy and the others from Fairy Tail go to this school so I asked my dad and he made arrangements for me to attend this school!" I grinned.

"Cool! I'll show you the principal's office so you can get your schedule and stuff." She smiled and we headed towards Magnolia High. I lead her to the principal's office and she got her schedule.

 **Science (homeroom) – C-120**

 **English – A-301**

 **Drama – B- 245**

 **Gym – C-101**

 **Art – B-221**

 **History – B-218**

 **Research – A-322**

 **Math – A-333**

 **Locker # - s-211**

I peered over at her schedule.

"Huh. We have the same homeroom!" The bell rang before I could add on to my sentence. The closing of lockers could be heard and everyone headed to class. I grabbed Lucy's wrist. "No time to go to the lockers! If I'm late again, I'll be suspended! Again!" I dragged a protesting Lucy up two flights of stairs to room 120. We had made it just in time. Whew. I took my seat as Lucy showed her schedule to Mr. Taurus, who was openly perverted to Lucy about her body.

"Lucy! Can you tell the class about yourself and your amazingly hot body? Visuals are allowed!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy H- Ashely. Yeah. Lucy Ashely. I'm 16, 17 soon, and I can't wait to make some friends!" Lucy Ashely? Oh yeah. Regular Lucy is that major rich girl. She wants a new start. Besides. Only the people at Fairy Tail know her true identity. I catch on quick. Lucy claims the open seat beside me and smiles. Class goes bye too quickly and we part ways for second period. However, I have locker s-210! Building S is the best place for lockers to be. It gives direct access to any part of the school. I'm surprised there were any available as some people in our school pay for a locker here. I was lucky to get a locker here!

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy waves as she has finished switching out her books. I wave and watch her with a tilted head as she takes out her map and tries to find her English class. I shrug and head towards Research. In this class, Lisanna sits right beside me. I have to deal with her every single day. Today is the one day I really don't want to see her, but I can't ditch anymore classes.

"Hi Natsu! We're doing a partner project today! Everyone else has a partner, so would you be mine?" She says seductively with a blush. I roll my eyes, unnoticeably, and agree emotionlessly, which leaves Lisanna with a frown. "So, Natsu. What's going on between you and Lucy?" The hate in Lisanna's voice is easily heard.

"We're just friends, Lisanna. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Me? No way, Natsu! I see you as my best friend, nothing more." Lisanna is a terrible liar. She sweats like a pig when she's lying and right now, I'm torn between finding out whether she's drowning or swimming in her own sweat.

"Well Lisanna, I see Lucy as my best friend. So maybe you need to find a new best friend." Lisanna has a hurt and vengeful look on her face. The bell suddenly rings. I'm saved! I quickly gather up my stuff and rush out the door. I walk to my locker and Lucy is already there.

"Hey Natsu! How was second period?" I shook my head.

"Terrible." Lucy giggled. What was so funny about that? Doesn't matter. I've learned not to question girls about this whole hormone thing. "So how are Wendy and Zeref?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"Wendy has been hanging out with Romeo a lot lately, and Zeref found his girlfriend Mavis." Lucy blinked.

"I thought you couldn't have girlfriends because of what happened with you and _her_." I tensed.

"Well, Mavis was his girlfriend 1,100 years ago. She's a ghost now. Apparently, she was a mage. Come to my apartment after school and I'll have Wendy and Zeref explain everything about magic and immortality to you." Lucy nodded. Just then, I heard my name being screamed. Before I could turn around, Lucy was pushed away to the ground and replaced by a giggling Lisanna. I blinked. Once again, what is it with girls and giggling?!

"Hi Natsu!" She exclaimed a little too cheerfully. "What's going on?" She smiled brightly.

"Well, just trying to get over the fact that my best friend is unconscious." I said staring at Lucy who was dramatically lying on her back, hair, arms, and legs sprawled on the floor in a very dramatic way. One hand was upside down on her tilted forehead. Her other arm was above her head. I sighed as Lisanna tried to kick away Lucy without me noticing.

"Um. I'm not even gonna question that, but what do you want Lisanna?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a date with me tonight? Having it at your place would be best." Lisanna said smiling, hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Sorry, Lasagna. But Lucy is coming over tonight. She might be sleeping over, if you wanted to know!" I added in the last part for my own laughs at her reaction. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh. Well. Okay then. You guys have fun!" Lisanna tried to take Lucy's body, but she didn't realize how obvious it was.

"Nope. Just, nope." I shook my head and chased Lisanna who was running away with Lucy.

 **Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I had finals, and I was super busy. And where I went for spring break, NO WIFI! :( Anyway, some of you have been asking me about Wendy, because of what she said in chapter one. Don't worry, you'll see a lot more of her in chapter 5! Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter out today. I finished all my homework on the bus! So I'll reply to reviews now.**

 **dyanagonzalez0: Lol, thanks!**

 **Rose Tiger: I'll try :)**

 **dammitnatsu: Glad you're enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! I'M SO SORRY! *dodges everything being thrown at me* My brother broke my laptop and my mom made me save to buy it back. All the chapters I had were deleted. I'm at my best friend's house and I'm using her laptop to write a few chapters for each of my stories. Well, I can currently only update WAOTBBN, Superhero, and Immortal. I'll TRY to update A World of Secrets (previously Fairy Tail Academy). Once again, sorry! And my friend doesn't have Microsoft Word, and no spell check either. So I apologize ahead of time for upcoming spelling errors.**

 **Immortal**

 **Chapter 4**

"Road trip! Yeah!" Lucy sang and we all laughed. I was sitting on a bench next to Luce and grinning widely. Summer had just begun and we were taking a month-long road trip. By us I mean Wendy, Romeo, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Luce, and I. We rented an RV for the summer and Jellal's driving, Erza next to him making sure he was okay.

"Natsuuu," Lucy sang. "Are we there yet?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um, Lu-chan, Jellal's the one driving. Shouldn't you ask him?" Levy asked.

"Oh. I guess." Lucy said disappointedly. Shaking my head, I turned my interest to Gray, who was mindlessly fiddling with a small locket.

"What's that, Gray?" I ask. His attention snaps back and he shoves it in his pocket.

"Nothing. Just a locket that belonged to my... ancestor..." I looked at the small charm of the locket that slightly hung out of his pocket. After studying it for about a minute, I recognized it. It belonged to her.

She was the nightmare that haunted me for years, and Gray has her most prized possession.

I'll figure this out later.

For now, let's enjoy summer break!

After an hour, we made it to Crocus. It's the capital of Fiore. Very far from Magnolia, but we made it. I emerged from the RV and stretched.

"Wow. Crocus is such a cool place!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed. We all grabbed our stuff and headed into the resort. We had two rooms and each one had five beds. We split up so the girls took room one, and the guys took room two. With a sigh, I put down my bags. I follow the guys out of the room so we can go meet the girls at the center of town.

A while later, we arrive to see the girls standing by a fountain in town.

"Oi! There they are!" Gray yells attracting the attention of them. Especially Juvia.

"Oh! Gray-sama! You're here!" Juvia squeals clinging to Gray's arm. Romeo walks over to Wendy and they start tossing a small bouncy ball back and forth. Jellal heads over to Erza and they sit down to talk. Gajeel rests his chin on top of Levy's head as she reads. Then all that's left is Luce and I, who stand next to each other awkwardly.

"So..." Lucy starts.

"So..." I reply. We both start laughing out of nowhere.

"Why is it so hard for us to start a conversation?" She says between laughs. "Aren't we best friends?"

"Yeah!" I say calming down.

Afterwards, we head back to the resort. The group voted on going swimming. Everyone gets in my truck. Me and Lucy in the seats, the gang in the trunk. Everyone was wearing a swimsuit and holding a pool toy of some sort.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

An 18-wheeler hits my truck. We go flying off the road and into a nearby forest. The people in the back look fine, the guys holding on to their girls, but the truck was no longer in my control. The wheel was jammed and so were the breaks. The airbags were activated, taking up all the space. Eventually, the truck hits a rock. My head jerks forward and hits the wheel. I pass out.

Lucy's POV

I climb out of the shattered window. I first rush to the back. Everyone looks fine. All minor injuries. Except Wendy, for whom I know the reasoning for being completely fine. I look around at everyone's shocked faces. But one face is missing from the group. Natsu. I gasp and rush to the front. Quickly swinging open the broken driver's seat door, I am shocked to see him with the worst injuries out of all of us. Lots of blood, a glass shard in his shoulder, passed out. It'd be serious if his injuries weren't about to heal any minute. But something bad has happened. The group has already seen Natsu.

"Oh my god..." Juvia whispered.

"What the... Salamander?" Gajeel muttered.

Wendy tries distracting everyone, but fails. I notice a bruise on his leg fading, and know I have to take action. I made a promise, which I intend to keep. I grab Natsu and swing his arm over my shoulder. Wendy following, I run. I hear the shouts of the group behind me, and I know they're chasing.

"Everyone, stop! I have to go treat Natsu! In private!" I yell.

"Yeah! And I have to come because he's my brother!" Wendy adds. We duck behind a large rock and hope they don't see us. Natsu's injuries are almost unnoticeable. But we're too late. The gang finds us pretty easily and sees a completely healed Natsu.

"What the hell...?" Erza growls, arms crossed.

"What happened to his injuries? It's impossible for that serious of damage to be healed that quickly." Levy says. Suddenly, Natsu wakes up to see seven angry glares.

"Care to explain? Either one of you." Jellal commands.

"I... uh..." I look at Natsu who nods. Without saying a word, he stands up and grabs Wendy's arm. Together, they run up the hill. I explain the entire story to the puzzled teenagers and pre-teen.

"So, Natsu-nii is ageless?" Romeo asks.

"And he can't die no matter how seriously he is hurt?" Gajeel adds. I nod. I look to the side and see Gray. He's been strangely quiet since seeing Natsu unharmed. Though he's far, I hear clearly the one word he spoke.

"Immortal."

 **Rose Tiger: I agree!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Sorry it takes so long for my updates!**

 **Zoe The Fairy: Yes she is XP**

 **Guest: Lasagna does!**


End file.
